Don't Let Me Down
by MaidenMelancholy
Summary: Rising to be a hero doesn't happen over night. sometimes you need a little help from unexpected places, or people.


{Author Notes 'n shit}

Hey guys this is my first Neville/Blaise (yes, Neville/Blaise is a thing that exists) Storyline deviates from the books slightly but i'll talk more on that in later chapters. but anywho, leave reviews let me know what you think. I'm really bad about grammar and spelling so don't even hesitate to let me know about those.

{Start}

Neville grabbed the others hand in a crushing grip and in an instant appearated them to his hotel room.

Blaise looked around in shock at the sudden change in surrounding but a pair of strong hands caught his face and forced him to look into his abductor eyes

"N-Neville?" Was all Blaise could get out before his lips were caught in a passionate kiss. It was hungry and desperate as if he thought Blaise would disappear as abruptly as he had appeared in his life.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Neville breathed as their kiss finally broke. Blaise was at a loss for words. He supposed Neville would be looking for an explanation, but honestly he didn't know how to start or even what to say.

Neville leaned in and kissed him again. This time it was less needed and more passionate than the previous. He laid the dark skinned man on his back shoving a suitcase and a few bags off the bed as he climbed on top of the other.

{ Insert awkward sex scene here}

"I thought I'd never see you again" Neville whispered into the others shoulder with a soft sigh. His arms wrapped around black wizards waist tightly as if he would try to escape at a moment's notice.

"You've said that, many times already." Blaise said with a low chuckle.

"I did. I missed you something awful."

"Well I can't exactly picture the great hero of Hogwarts blubbing over _Me._" He said humorously. He rolled over so that he was face to face with the other now. A mocking grin played across his face

"I sobbed like a baby the entire night after I realized you weren't coming back." His eyes pierced through Blaise; there wasn't an ounce of humor in his features. "I loved you Blaise. I still love you; I'll never stop loving you."

And there it is again the very thing that made Blaise leave in the first place. He couldn't stand how Neville could say things like that so casually. So willing to give Blaise all his love and ask for nothing in return while all Blaise ever did was suspect an ulterior motive behind every gesture. This wasn't fair to Neville, he deserved someone that deserved all the love he had to give.

With a heavy sigh Blaise made to get up but the other just pulled him in closer.

In the past year so much has happened after the war, so much has changed, He had changed but this. Right here with Neville's strong arms wrapped around him, he was taken back to 6th year at Hogwarts; cold Autumn nights by the lake, empty classrooms after curfew, sneaking into the perfect's bath, late nights on the Common room couch (both Gryffindor and Slytherin). All involving these arms wrapped around him securely and whispers of forever love and eternal happiness playing the rim of his ears. . . . It was nice. It's still nice and will probably never stop being nice.

{ time traveling borderlines}

Blaise let out a heavy sigh Theo was have a bit of trouble figuring out how to separate Strumbug seeds from its shell and he refused all of Blaise's offers of assistance. He looked across aisle and sees Neville Longbottom having staring off into space while his partner Flannigan stirs their potion. They are a lot further ahead and if he had any kind of fortitude to care we would be kind of annoyed by that. On the other hand he couldn't help but let his eyes rack over Longbottom. Whatever's in the Longbottom's water it did wonders for young Neville. Over the summer he had sprung up in height now the same height as Blaise himself maybe a little taller. His shoulders were broad and any trace of fat was burned away leaving behind firm muscle. Too bad his body was the only thing that changed. Inside he was still clumsy oaf he'd always been. But Blaise had to admit he looked good. The other just happen to look up and locked eyes with Blaise. His raised a questioning eyebrow and too this Blaise just smirked with a seductive wink he turned back to his potion.

{dumbass borderlines}

"Longbottom" Blaise sneers his hand on his wand just in case things got sticky.

"What are you doing on this side of the castle Zabini" Neville growled his wand also within reach.

Blaise let out a heavy sigh his sneer faded to his usual look of disinterest. "look Longbottom it's after hours so I'm not in the mood to play up the whole house rivalry thing so I'll be on my way." He turned on his heel and strode away. Neville stood there slightly confused but still he found himself following the black teen.

They stalked in silence for what felt like eternity and the longer he followed the Blaise the more he realized the teen had no aim at all. He would turn down a corridor just because it looked more interesting than the other. Walk into an empty class room and inspect the dusty books on the shelves once in a while he would pocket a book or two (literally, he'd shrink them then stuff it into his robe.

It had to be near 3 in the morning when one of them finally spoke. They were in an abandoned potions room the long forgotten jars housed terribly spoiled ingredients that have probably been hear there for decades.

"Why have you been following me Longbottom?" Blaise said as he put down a jar of questionable fluid.

"Why are you wondering around the school in the dead of night?" Neville said obviously deflecting the subject.

"I have terrible insomnia. So I explore." Blaise answered bluntly and surprisingly enough truthfully. Neville expected a rousing game of 'Iaskedyoufirst' so forgive him if he seemed a bit lost at words.

"Y-you winked at me today in potions. What was that about?" He finally blurted out

"You've been following me all round the castle because of a little flirting? Come one Longbottom have a little more self-respect." He pulled an ancient potions book from its shelf. "Just sad." He muttered to himself before blowing the dust form the books cover. He obviously wasn't referencing the book. Neville's stared for a moment mother agape.

"Wait you were flirting . . . with ME?" He was bright red now. Sure he had notice that he'd filled in quite nicely that the baby fat form the adolescences had been replaced with tone muscle but he did see himself as flirt worthy, especially compared to Blaise who looked like he was cut form marble. Sharp features form head to toe. His short cut hair, slim yet defined body. A guy like that could have anyone so why was he flirting with Neville.

"You find me attractive?" Neville asked with a skeptical laugh.

Blaise looked at him blankly for a moment this made Neville feel even more uncomfortable. "Longbottom I query; are you laughing at me or the fact that someone finds you attractive?"

"Well . . I, ur . . ."

"Longbottom for the sake of your own dignity lie to me. Please lie to me." The dark skinned teen rolled his eyes as he placed the book back in its place. "Look Longbottom it's getting late or shall I say early and there's not nearly enough hours in the night to fix your severely damage self-image. So come on I think this where we should part. Unless if I suspect correct this is your first time being this far into the dungeons and I have to guide your sorry arse into familiar surroundings."

Neville eyed the floor as he remembered that last familiar corridor was a whole hour's walk ago.

Blaise yawned and shook his head "Follow me. "

{Crappy ass borderlines}

Neville wandered the aisles of the library. He'd come to study but his mind was on other matters at the moment. A certain dark skinned Slytherin occupied his thoughts, and the prospects of any kind of intimate relationship had him starry eyed for Neville Longbottom knew himself a hopeless romantic. But other thought plagued him as well. What if this was some cruel joke. He wouldn't be surprised if the Slytherin was just out to make him look like a fool. He had 6 years' experience that told him to be wary of these things.

"NEVILLE!" three voices whisper/shouted. He looked over to see Harry, Hermione and Luna at a nearby table.

"Oh, hello all." He pulled up a chair to the round table they occupied.

"Jeez Neville, what were you thinking about we were calling you for ages." Harry says

"Sorry my mind has been elsewhere a lot lately."

"You did seem a little out of sorts." Said Luna

"I've notice it earlier too, you hardly paid Flitwick any attention in Charms today." Hermione points out.

"Maybe we can help what's the problem? I'm sure more wonderful minds will find a solution faster." Luna said as she closes her book.

Neville thought for a moment. Maybe they could help. Well not the girls but Harry yes. After the Profit had got all up in his Kool-Aid 4th year he was well known to be a homosexual.

"Heeelllooooo, Neville?" His eyes regained focus as Harry's voice brought him back to reality. "Where do you go when you do that?"

"and what color is the sky there?" Luna added curiously

"Harry, do you find me attractive?" Neville asked boldly. Harry eyes went wide as did Hermione. They both had a slight blush (IDK why Hermione is blushing but wateva), Luna looked at Harry curiously eagerly awaiting his reply.

"Uh, Neville I like you an all, but as a friend, and only friends." Harry stressed the last part.

Neville's face twisted in confusion. "What? No Harry, for Merli- I'm not hitting on you. I'm asking if I'm attractive to guys. Like would another guy find me attractive."

"Oh" Harry blushed in embarrassment for jumping to conclusion "Yeah you're a handsome bloke. Puberty has done you well I'd say." then the embarrassment was replaced with annoyance. "Wait why'd you sound so bugged by the idea of hitting on me."

"What or should I ask Whom does this have to do with?" Hermione asked but Neville was already gone. Not physically. Mentally.

'I guess the proper thing to do would be to ask him out.' Neville thought aloud.

"Him?" Hermione asked "Who's him" Harry followed.

'hhhhmmmm should I get him something? Maybe flowers. Do guys even like flowers?'

"Neville Who are you talking about?" Harry said annoyed.

"Would you mind receiving flowers?" Luna dreamy voice seemed to be the only one to reach his ears.

'I wouldn't mind getting flowers, getting flowers would be nice.' He said absently

"Then I think you should go with the flowers." Luna continued. Harry and Hermione looked between them absolutely appalled. How was Luna able to get through to him

'But he's a Slytherin do they even like nice things?' Neville asked himself aloud.

"A Slytherin?" Hermione and Harry echoed?

"Everyone likes nice things whether they show it or not." Luna commented.

"Your right, thanks guys!" He finally out of his daze hurried out of the library.

Leaving Harry and Hermione completely dumbfounded and Luna with a pleased grin.

{Motherfucking borderlines.}

Potions was/is Neville's least favorite class but today it was crucial because it's the first contact he'll have with Blaise for the day and after last night's disaster he needed this. He'd spent all night with a bouquet of roses in hand wandering the castle in search of the other.

He sat in his usual seat as the class began to file in. Harry, Ron and Hermione came in and they seem to rush to sit with him. Ron and Harry on his left and Hermione on his right. Harry and Hermione eyeing him suspiciously. But he didn't have time for those hoes cause Blaise fuckin' Zabini just walked in with Theodore Nott. He sat up straight and a nerves smile played his face and as soon as he caught Zabini's eye he did this overly enthusiastic little hand wave which he instantly regretted because Blaise just looked at Neville like he was the most embarrassing thing the other had ever seen. Nott on the other hand was laughing hysterically at the scene causing Neville to glow bright red as the two passed.

"Zabini?" The golden trio whispers synchronized into a chorus of confusion and disbelief. Luckily the people previously mention were the only ones to witness this disgrace.

After a relatively easy Potions class (Harry did most of the work.) Neville caught Blaise before he exited the class. Theodore Nott stood behind him chuckling to himself.

"What is it Longbottom?" He rolled his eyes

"Um, I was wondering if you mind meeting me in same time and place as the other night?" His eyes fell to the floor bashfully. This whole thing was new to him. Dating and such seemed so easy when you're watching other people fall in love and start dating but when it's your dignity on the line(as little dignity as it may be) it's down right frightening.

"Oh God. You've already meet up once?" Nott was practically on the floor. The rooms empty now except for Harry, Hermione, and Ron who were failing at trying to look like they weren't eavesdropping.

"Shut it Theo." Blaise hissed.

Neville stood there bright red by now this was all entirely to embarrassing he took his bag and jetted for the door.

'I can't believe I've embarrassed myself like this.' He mumbled He just wanted to climb under a rock at this point but just before he was out of sight he heard Blaise call from the room

"Don't have me waiting Longbottom" followed closely by Theo's disbelief "You can't be serious?"

Neville beamed brightly as he slowed to a steady walk down the corridor, seconds later the trio caught up with him insisting he fill them in on 'the other night'.


End file.
